


The End

by that_one_lams_girl



Series: The Aftermaths [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fights, Gore, I don’t even know, I suck at writing, I’m bored, M/M, bare with me, don’t ask, edd being edd, eduardo is here too, first Eddsworld fanfic, help me, i am slowly crying, i wanna die, im totally going to hell, i’m just making something, jess and tess do a thing, just end it, lots of fluff, matt being matt too, occasional smut, so are jon and mark, tom being badass, tord being evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_lams_girl/pseuds/that_one_lams_girl
Summary: The story of The End, but with several twists and turns. What will happen? Nobody knows. Let’s find out, shall we?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series based of off a lot of eddisodes that have been released. These stories are UAs with new characters and new parts of the stories. I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> UA = Universe Alteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end... what will happen? Let’s find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the story. It’ll be pretty short, but I hope you enjoy anyways! Btw, almost the whole story is in Jess’s point of view unless I say otherwise.

I was listening to music through my headphones while Edd was driving us home. We had just went fishing, but Tom got us banned for his stupid little harpoon stunt he pulled. God, he is so annoying. I wasn’t listening to my music too loudly, which is why I heard a small, underwater-sounding explosion right next to me. I took one ear of my headphones off and heard the ginger man next to me exclaim in sadness and surprise. 

 

“Guys! Sir Swimsalot exploded! Can we go fishing”, said Matt with a large smile on his square-shaped face. Then, Tom spoke up.

 

”We just  _went_ fishing.”

 

”Yeeaah, and we kinda got banned from ever going there again,” said Edd as he was trying to focus on the road ahead of him.

 

”Why,” asked Matt. I spoke up and told him what happened, mainly because he has a lot of trouble remembering things.

 

”Matt, do you remember what happened at the lake about ten minutes ago? When Tom used his harpoon gun and caught the whale?”

 

”Oh! Oh,” said Matt with a disappointed look on his face. I hate seeing him disappointed. It makes me sad. The man with non-existent eyes decided to defend himself.

 

”Hey, that gigantic harpoon gun is an important member of this family,” said Tom.

 

” _You_   _sold the sofa to buy it,_ ” exclaimed Edd.

 

”I’ll  _harpoon_ us a new one!”

 

“I’ll harpoon _you_ a new one,” said Edd as we pulled up to the house with the whale still attached to the harpoon. As we walked into the house, I decided to make Matt feel better about his exploded fish.

 

”Hey, Matt. Since Sir Swimsalot is... disintegrated, how about you go into the kitchen and grab as many cookies as you want, yeah?”

 

”YAY! COOKIES,” screeched Matt as he ran into the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face. I love seeing my boys smile. I sat down and turned my headphones back on, but not too loud to burst my eardrums. I heard Tom singing a little song to himself about his harpoons. Harpoons, harpoons, they’re better than spoons is how I believe it went. I heard him exclaim all of a sudden.

 

”Who goes there?!?”

 

All of a sudden, I hear him gasp, then I heard Edd gasp. I took of my headphones and said “Hm?” Then I heard Matt crunching on his cookies. Suddenly, I hear a voice with a really thick Norwegian accent. The voice of a man that I haven’t heard from or seen for the better part of eight years. The man that I loved. My boyfriend.

 

”Hello, old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I’m gonna leave a cliffhanger because I can. More to come soon!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Jess are reunited, Tom is being an angsty jealous boi, and Edd and Matt are being Edd and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I’m busy doing summer stuff, trying to get ready for my senior high school year. Much apologies, and I hope you enjoy! Also!! Go read Tension by @pandapop! That story is fucking amazing so go read it!!! Lots of angstyness!!

* * *

I heard the voice, and I instantly jumped out of my seat on the couch and ran as fast as my short legs could carry me. I heard Edd exclaim when he saw the Norwegian man.

 

”TORD!”

 

I rushed around the corner of the hallway and saw the Brit giving Tord the biggest hug ever. I paused and froze in my place in the hallway. Tord looked up at me with his big golden eyes, also frozen in place. Edd let go and noticed what was happening, backing up slowly. There he was. The love of my life, standing right in front of me after eight years. After about a good five minutes, I let out an inaudible whisper. 

 

“T-Tord? Is that r-really you,” I asked, tearing up and choking on my words.

 

”The one and only, Jess. Did you miss me?”

 

I heard Tom give one of the most disgusting scoffs I’ve ever heard in my life. I stood there, not reacting to Tom, but just standing there, crying and becoming a pool of lovesick mess. Tord opened his arms, signaling me to rush to him and give him a hug, accepting him back into my life. I did exactly that. After that, it was like the whole world disappeared from under us. I leaned into his red hoodie, taking in the scent of smoke and a hint of cinnamon. It was overwhelming, but it was relaxing. Tord lifted my chin up so that we could meet eyes, both of us obviously crying. I heard him whisper softly.

 

”I really missed you, you know. I couldn’t stop thinking about you since I left. I... I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to put you through all of this pain.”

 

”Shhh, it’s okay. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters. I missed you too, love.”

 

I suddenly felt Tord jump a little, making me jump. Apparently, Edd has been trying to get our attention for a while now. He called Tord’s name one more time.

 

”TORD!”

 

”Yes, Edd. What is it?”

 

”Welcome back.”

 

” _Welcome back,”_ exclaimed Tom, still in shock, I guess.

 

”Oh, I’m so sorry! I hope you don’t mind me letting myself in. That was rude of me.”

 

Matt finally popped up, finishing his last cookie.

 

”No, not at all! Who are you?”

 

Classic Matt.

 

”I-it’s me! Tord,” said Tord with a hurt look on his face. Dammit, I hate seeing sad faces. I get sad too.

 

“Uh,” said Matt with a confused look.

 

”My boyfriend?”

 

”Uhh...”

 

”He used to live here,” said Edd, a little agitated.

 

”Uhhh...”

 

”Yeah,  _used_ to,” said Tom with clear venom dripping from his tone.

 

”Uhhhh...”

 

”You really don’t remember,” asked Tord.

 

”Not really,” said Matt, and everyone just left the conversation at that.

 

I gave Tord one of the biggest kisses ever, just to make up for lost time. 

 

“Don’t worry, love. He’ll still love you no matter what. Not very sure about Tom, though.”

 

”Oh, I’m not really worried about Tom right now. I just want to be with you,” said the Norski as we all walked out to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short, though. This is all that I can do with the little time I have. I will try to make the chapters longer and I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. See you guys next chapter!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommie boi gets really annoyed with the commie and shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp......... I hope you enjoy this crappy shit that I call a story.

“Hey... I don’t remember the furniture looking like this. What happened?”

 

Tord was really skeptical about our ratted furniture. Dammit Tom. Always doing shit. Edd explained what happened to the Norwegian man that I was currently clinging to with my short stature.

 

”Tom had sold the furniture to some pirates for the harpoon gun, but they didn’t want it anymore, so they gave it back to us after they ruined it, but let us keep the harpoons.”

 

”Hahaha! Classic, stupid Tom. You can take this out. I have something way better.”

 

I could have swore I saw Tom with little skulls in the black voids of his face where his eyes were supposed to be and smoke come out of his ears.

 

Edd and Matt moved the furniture outside to the curb. Then they proceeded to dump it on Eduardo’s lawn. They have been at each other’s throats since they got their coke orders mixed up. I will admit, I wasn’t a fan of them either, but Tess lived with them, and me and her have been best friends since we were small children. We would have our arguments here and there, but that’s what best friends do, right? Anyways, once they came back into the house, Tord pulled out a small box with a little antenna sticking out of it. He tossed it onto the carpet, then a really nice sofa popped out of it. It had its own built-in lamp, cup holder and everything. It was amazing!

 

”YAY! SOFA,” was what Edd, Matt and myself excitedly screamed in unison.

 

Tom snagged one of the small boxes from Tord, inspecting it with utmost curiosity. As he took it, I noticed a small letter ‘r’ on it with two little horns on it. That I was really skeptical of, but I’ll just keep it in my mind for further research.

 

”What is this?”

 

”Oh, just... something I invented, said Tord in that thick, wonderful Norwegian accent. God, I missed him. He pressed a red button on a small remote, and a chair came inflating out of it, crushing Tom in the process. I felt so bad for him, always getting hurt. It breaks my heart. Tord joined Matt and Edd in a fit of laughter. I walked over to Tom to try and help him.

 

”You okay, Tom?”

 

”Yeah, just _peachy_.” His voice was laced with so much venom, I was surprised that this was the Tom I was encountering. Long story short, he didn’t accept my help.

 

”So... when are you leaving again?”

 

Tord walked over to plop on the chair that Tom was buried under. He spoke with the biggest, most smug grin on his face. It was kind of a turn on, to be completely honest.

 

”Leaving? I’m moving back in!”

 

There was this weird background voice that said “DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN,” all while Tom had this horrified look on his face and Tord, a confused one. Tom eventually found his way out from under the chair and popped back up.

 

”What?? Edd!”

 

”Tom! Stop being so rude! I told you last week,” said Edd. He sounded quite pissed.

 

”Yeah, you may think that you told me, but the last time that you tried to tell me something, you were fucking mumbling because you were eating cereal! You know that I fucking hate when you do that shit, Edd! It pisses me off!” yelled Tom. The way he was fuming, I was starting to think that things were going to become physical. I had to intervene somehow.

 

”Hey, guys. Let’s drop the subject and go show Tord the attic, yeah?”

 

”Yeah, let’s go!” said Matt in his childlike voice. Classic Matt.

 

We all headed up the stairs toward the attic. The room brings back memories. I’ll never forget the moment that Matt started using words with more than two syllables.

 

”Wow, you all sure had a lot of adventures while I was away. I wish I could have been there,” said Tord with this depressed look on his face. I could have sworn his horn hair dropped a little, too. Fuck, I hate seeing my boys sad. Edd suddenly perked up.

 

”Hey, I have an idea!” he said.

 

”What?” asked Tord, knowing what was most likely going to happen. We all did, knowing Edd.

 

Next thing we all knew, we were putting jars on our heads and being flushed down the toilet into the sea. Or lake. Whatever. Tord told us to look at Tom, and we saw him screaming because of some sort of piranha in his jar. Everyone laughed but me. We made films, went into space, I was snuggled up to Tord the whole time, giving him kisses, and throughout all of those adventures, Tom was getting hurt in some capacity. I have a feeling that Tord was the cause for all of Tom’s pain, since they do have a huge rivalry against each other. When we got home, Tord had a cigar in his mouth. I didn’t even know that he smoked, and I despise smoking. But, then again, that was most likely the reason I smelled the smoke on his hoodie. Then I hear laughing from three of the four boys in the house.

 

”Hahahahaha! Ah, just like old times! I-I’ve missed this.” said Tord. He’s so cute.

 

I see Tom crawling through the door.

 

“ _Yeah, me too.”_ he said, with tons and tons of sarcasm in his voice. He had been hurt pretty badly, so I decide to head over to help him. I tried to help him up, but all he did was push me away. 

 

“Get the hell away from me, Jess. I don’t need your help.”

 

”It’s great having you here, Todd!” said Matt. He always gets names wrong. It’s actually kind of funny to me.

 

”Tord,” said Tord, correcting the ginger headed boy. Tom walked over. 

 

“You’re way more fun than Tim!”

 

”Tom.” He really is annoyed. Maybe I shouldn’t  have insulted his harpoon gun.

 

”Don’t worry, Matt!” said Tord.

 

”Matt!” 

 

Classic Matt.

 

”I’m here to stay! You don’t suppose I could have my old room back, do you, Edd?”

 

Uh oh.

 

“No!” yelled Tom. And of course Edd had to say the exact opposite.

 

“Of course you can!”

 

”But that’s my room! He can’t have it back!”

 

”You can... go back to your old room.”

 

”BUT YOU TURNED MY OLD ROOM INTO A SWIMMING POOL!” 

 

This is is not going to end very well. And to add injury to insult, Tord just had to intervene.

 

”Why don’t you... sleep on the  _sofa._ Heh.” Tord took another one of those little boxes out of his hoodie pocket and threw it to Tom. He pressed the remote button and the chair inflated onto Tom. Tord started laughing again. 

 

“Hahahahaha! Classic, stupid Tom!”

 

He burst into laughter, Matt joining him as well. Edd looked worried, but eventually joined in. I just stood there dumbfounded. Then Edd spoke.

 

”Heh heh, yeah. Classic, stupid Tom.”

 

Shit.

 

The couch started shaking and then got thrown through the wall. I had to duck because I almost got hit with it. Tom was fuming by then.

 

”YOU WANT MY ROOM, TAKE IT! THIS PLACE IS TOO CROWDED ANYWAY!” said Tom at the top of his lungs. I had to keep him from getting too angry and leaving.

 

”Tom, wait! Maybe you should calm down, yeah? You don’t want to get too angry.”

 

”No, Jess! You know what? You’ve been on  _his_ side the whole time he’s been here! I’ve been getting all of the pain handed to me, but you didn’t seem to care! You just stood there, standing by that piece of commie shit the entire day, not saying ANYTHING but ‘I love yous’ and shit!”

 

”Tom, what did you expect me to do?! I haven’t seen the man in over 8 years! I... just wanted to make up for lost time, okay?! I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to make it seem like I didn’t care!” 

 

“Well, you did! And now look. Everyone thinks that all of this shit is okay! I’m leaving and that’s it! I’m not coming back until that piece of commie shit is gone.”

 

”Tom, no! Wait!”

 

”STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, JESS! I AM NOT LOOKING, THINKING ABOUT, OR SPEAKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. Goodbye.”

 

And with tears streaming down my face and a broken heart, I stand there and watch Tom walk out the door, not knowing when I’ll see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that didn’t go as I thought it would.... but I still hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this series. I might not be able to update them often, but I still hope you like them!


End file.
